Falling Into Your Love
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Miroku Sango fluff story. My first attempt at one. Through injuries the two are brought together. Read and review please! Flames are welcome. Domo arigato!


KYM- The ever elusive Kawaii Youkai Miko is back on the prowl. Random

Bystander 1- She's on the prowl?

Random Bystander 2- Maybe she's a cat demon.

RB1- Hm... well that would make sense. I mean youkai is in her name.

KYM- Hehem! Okay enough of the debate. The what's what on my demoness nature is none of your concern (for now). So at any rate I would like to present to you a quick little story of Sango Miroku fluff.

Random People- Aww!

KYM- One-shot. Or so I'm thinking now. But who knows. Maybe my weird twisted little mind will crank out some more ideas.

Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own InuYasha and Co. But hey maybe someday Takahashi-sama will put up the rights to them on e-bay. Until that day I save every penny.

Summary- After a battle with a demon Sango finds her leg seriously injured hence she limps. Meanwhile our favorite lecherous monk has sucked some nasty poisonous insects into his hand and his hand is in pain (okay he only sucked a few in though so it isn't like really sore). InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo slumber and the rest is in the story sense this is beginning to be more of a prologue than a summary.

The air in the hut currently occupied by InuYasha and the gang was still. All were sleeping peacefully or so it appeared. A battle had occurred not too long ago on that day injuring all. InuYasha had a few gashes from the demon which had by now almost completely healed. The young kitsune had a few bumps on his head. The miko reincarnate from the future also had a few minor scratches.

The two who had suffered the most were the taijiya Sango and the houshi Miroku. The slayer had been attacked on her right leg leaving a large gash and some nasty bruises. The monk with the hand with a mind of its own had sucked some poisonous insects into his kaazana (Sorry I don't know how to spell it. Could someone tell me please?)

Sango awoke panting and drenched in a cold sweat. 'It was just a dream.' "More like a nightmare", she whispered to herself. She surveyed the room. 'Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, lecher... hey wait where is that monk?' She sat upright supporting her weight on her arms and took another look around. The houshi was nowhere to be seen.

Using her Hiraikotsu as a crutch she stood, though not without pain. 'I can walk without this.' She threw the oversized boomerang aside and limped out into the night. A host of stars glittered overhead.

Meanwhile not too far from the hut a certain one track minded monk sat at the edge of a river staring into the murky depths. He waved his accursed hand through the cool water distorting the reflection of the moon.

'There he is', Sango thought sighing.

"Sango", the monk said seeing the slayer's reflection in the water.

Sango blushed. "How did you know it was me", she asked sitting next to him.

He merely waved a hand at the water. "You should be asleep."

"So should you. You hurt your hand today." She eyed his hand hoping to the Gods e wouldn't ruin the moment for once in his life.

"Then shall we venture back together", he asked standing and reaching a hand down to her.

She stood, barely, her steps faltering slightly. So they walked in silence. Well with the exception of Sango who kept tripping and stumbling with her bad leg.

Miroku slipped an arm under Sango's offering himself to support her.

"Thank you", she said a blush spreading across her cheeks. She limped on still tripping on several rocks that happened to be in the way.

She hit one a little too big for her injured leg to overstep and flew forward only to find herself caught in someone's arms.

"Sango are you all right", Miroku asked pulling her back up. Their faces were inches apart. (And his hand hasn't strayed yet. Yay!)

"I'll be fine", she said blushing yet again. "Miroku why do you seem so concerned with me?" 'Oh yeah I'm another female.'

"Because you're special to me Sango", he said.

"Why because I'm a woman", she said rather rudely.

"No you're just special", he said still holding her.

"Nani?"

"Sango did you never wonder why I had not asked you to bear my children?"

"Yes I suppose..."

The monk sighed sitting down and pulling the slayer beside him. "It is because I did not, could not do that to you. If I am to die and have any children then their mother would be left a widow. I could not stand doing that to you."

"We'll defeat Naraku", Sango said.

"That isn't that point here Sango", Miroku sighed slightly frustrated. 'Out with it already. You've already practically told you.' "Sango the point would be that..."

"Yes?"

"Aishiteru."

Sango blushed. (Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese just so you know.) "Miroku?"

"Look", he said bluntly. "I know I may be a bit of a lecher but it doesn't mean I can't love someone."

"Miroku!"

"All right then you don't have to believe me."

"Would you let me speak?"

"Yes."

"I was just going to say that... aishiteru."  
"

Hai?"

Sango nodded. She faced up suddenly caught in Miroku's face his lips pressed against hers. She kissed him back falling into his arms. Soon the sun came up revealing two sleeping companions. Just wait until InuYasha and the others found this...

KYM- Okay that's it. That's my first Sango Miroku fluff I've tried (tried) to write. I know it really doesn't compare to some of the great ones other people have writeen but whatever. Review please! (And anyone who knows how to spell Kazaana would you tell me? Also do any of you know what ne means? I'm kind of um yeah nevermind.)


End file.
